yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 6
"The Battle for Tallfield!" is the sixth episode of the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on February 21, 2016. In this episode, Tallfield is under attack by Nanny Bones and one of our heroes dies. Campaign Summary Battle against Nanny Bones There is a moment of stillness as Jiǔtóu unexpectedly shoves Cam forwards into this hag of a woman, who they now suspect to be Nanny Bones. Amelia has retrieved all her gear, and now stands wielding a short sword and a crossbow. Vixanis is still backed into the corner of her cell in a defensive position. First Round of Battle Elora convinces Amelia to join their side and fight with them. Amelia doesn't want to be responsible for any deaths, so she agrees and switches sides. She no longer thinks Nanny Bones is the person she originally thought she was. Jiǔtóu, using Cam as a shield and a distraction, jumps over him to try and push Nanny Bones back against the wall and pin her there. As she goes to shove her, the old woman's arms are quick to react and snap her away, her fingernails grow longer as she stands defensively against Jiǔtóu. Amelia draws her weapon, and shouts at Nanny Bones to get out, telling her she is not making deals with her anymore. Vixanis looks at Trellimar and asks him to get her stuff from a chest and to get her out of the cell. She throws him a thin lock pick, but as Trellimar moves over to the chest he discards the lock pick in favour of an Eldritch Blast at the lock instead. Summoning the blast he breaks the lock at its weakest point. Vixanis was panicking at his initial move, but now stands impressed, as he flips open the lid and can see a crossbow, a rapier and some daggers, bundled with Vixanis' cloak and basic gear inside. Nanny Bones doesn't attack but instead takes step back. As she does Cam gets an attack on her knee, causing her form to distort slightly. She screams in pain as Jiǔtóu grabs her wrist. Her form distorts again, with elements of dark purple skin shimmering underneath this appearance of an old woman. She stands and questions the group as to how they will fair in the Far Realm, before twisting a sphere of darkness in her hand which sucks Cam, Elora and Jiǔtóu into it. Trellimar however can feel an alien presence protecting him and manages to avoid being captured. Nanny Bones' eyes go wide with fear since he was unaffected. Cam awakens in an endless blackness. Forms begin to shift and move around in it as he starts to hear familiar voices of the Buckland family calling out. Suddenly the blackness changes and becomes a room in Keran's manor. Once again he sees scenes of Mirela lying dead on the ground, a bloody dagger his hand, and Keran crying. Shouts of murder echo from other members of the Buckland's. Suddenly Mirela gets up, blood pouring from a hole in her chest, and walks towards Cam asking why he killed her. Cam tries to back away but the room seems to move with him, making it impossible for him to get away from her. As she comes close a smoky tendril rises from her body and drifts towards Cam. This feels very real to him so he drops his dagger and runs. Seeing an open door he runs through it, but instead of leaving the room he is sent right back into the same room through the other door. Cam pulls his dagger and cuts his arm to try and snap himself to his senses. He realizes that this is all an illusion because, while he doesn't remember much of the real situation that occurred, he does know these events are not playing out as they really happened. Cam throws a dagger at Keran, striking him, and causing his form to shift and turn into shadowy figure, as does Mirela. Second Round of Battle Elora finds herself in the same blackness, but is nowhere near Cam. A forest begins to form around her, and in the distance she can see an elven spire burning. Cries and screams of elves echo through the forest. As Elora runs towards the spire it seems to draw closer to her quicker than she is running. At the gates of the spire she can see chunks of it have been broken and damaged, and bodies lie everywhere. She looks up to see her father exit from the door, badly injured and dripping blood. He speaks to her asking why she didn't save them. She goes over to him to touch him, and to her he feels real. She holds him in her arms until his life leaves him. For a moment there is nothing but silence and the sense of cold and empty death. Suddenly she spots some gaunt, undead-like creatures moving towards her. She draws her bow and takes a shot at one of them. As it strikes the creature it disintegrates into black mist. All the other creatures transform also into shadowy figures of themselves, laughing and closing in on her. Jiǔtóu also finds herself in the black void. She begins to feel the temperature rise as a desert forms around her and can feel the sand beneath her feet. Physically, she is a much younger version of herself, with heavy chains on her wrists. She feels feeble and malnourished, and stands among a group of tieflings who are desperately mining a quarry, as various dragonborn march around whipping them and killing off random tieflings as they see fit. They approach Jiǔtóu's parents and command them to hand over Jiǔtóu. When they refuse, Jiǔtóu hears the crack of a whip and bones snapping, as her mother's neck is broken, and the axe blade of another dragonborn kills her father. Three dragonborn now loom over Jiǔtóu as she looks at the bodies of her parents in a state of shock. She runs over to her mother to try and wake her. Back in the marshal's office, Nanny Bones is holding a shadowy sphere in her hand, and looks around the room. Amelia demands to know where the others have vanished to, but Nanny Bones simply responds by telling her it was a shame Amelia did not join them. Nanny Bones is clearly nervous of Trellimar however, since he was not affected by her spell. Amelia strikes Nanny Bones, still demanding she returns the others. Lashing at her she manages to cut her face, and the hag's form splits once again, revealing different skin underneath. She has to concentrate hard on the sphere in her hand to maintain it. The shadowy versions of Mirela and Keran strike at Cam, as he dodges frantically from them. The same goes for Elora, as the shadows shift around her and threaten her with attacks. Jiǔtóu remains crouched over her parent's lifeless bodies as the three dragonborn also transform into shadows of themselves and strike at her. Vixanis sees Nanny Bones is distracted by her spell, and she takes the opportunity to sneak up to her cell door, pull out a lock pick, and unlock it. She gently and carefully opens the door without making a sound, and looks at Trellimar, before pushing the door open as hard as she can right into the old hag. Nanny Bones realizes at the last second what is happening as the gate hits her, and she slashes at Vixanis as she runs past towards Trellimar. She snatches her crossbow out of his hands and starts to load it. Trellimar summons an Eldritch Blast, and a bolt of energy strikes Nanny Bones, blasting a hole in her chest. As the blast hits Nanny Bones, Elora sees a part of her world break down and she lurches out of sphere, and pops back into the marshal's office. The hole in Nanny Bones' chest slowly begins knitting itself back together, as she waves her hand around and conjures three duplicates of herself from her body. She then commands Amelia to kill Trellimar. The crown around Amelia's head suddenly changes shape and digs into her, causing her to lose control of herself. Cam takes out his dagger Duracell, casts Light on it, and swings it through shadows in an effort to dissipate them. He can sense that Mirela is the only form attacking him, and that Keran only harasses him but doesn't ever hit. As he runs forward and plunges his dagger into the shadows, another part of the ball Nanny Bones is holding breaks, and Cam appears back in the room. Third Round of Battle Elora fires an arrow through one of the duplicates, but it is just an illusion and shatters away. Elora then shape-shifts into a direwolf and stands blocking the doorway. Jiǔtóu starts crying at the overwhelming scenes that have just played out in front of her. She struggles to gather her thoughts and think properly about what is going on. As she comes to her sense her form shift and she becomes an adult once again. She now realizes what she is witnessing cannot be real since things aren't actually what she remembers. When she was held as a slave her parents were not killed while mining, and there was only a single dragonborn, not three. Jiǔtóu's fear turns to anger at this realization, and she spins out her guandao, striking at chunks of shadow. As she kicks out the shadows explode, the last remnants of the dark orb fall away from Nanny Bones' hand, and Jiǔtóu pops back into the office again, screaming. Amelia, now possessed by Nanny Bones, walks past her at a speedy pace towards Trellimar, and attacks him. Trellimar instinctively reacts to the attack and launches hellish rebuke at Amelia. The energy engulfs Amelia, knocking her out cold. Vixanis turns around and tells Trellimar to remind her to never get on his bad side, as she eyes up one of Nanny Bones' duplicates and fires her crossbow into the creature's head. As it hits the other duplicates disappear and the real Nanny Bones falls, disintegrating into a pink blob with a single eye. It remains shaking on the ground for a moment, before it goes still, then turns to dust. End of Battle Trellimar sees the crown on Amelia's head is no longer harming her. Cam rushes over to Amelia and casts Spare the Dying on her. Holy energy flows out of him as he pushes it into Amelia to heal her wounds. Suddenly she gasps back to life and her health is stabilized. Enraged Jiutou and Unconscious Amelia Even though the immediate danger has now been dealt with, Jiǔtóu is still spinning furiously. She is releasing a lot of pent-up rage and having nothing to kill is making her very angry. The direwolf peeks outside quickly to see what's going on. She watches as the ravens fly away, and the pack of wolves run out the town gates. The direwolf then shape-shifts back into Elora. Cam holds Amelia and asks if she is alright. Cam asks Vixanis if she has anything to help Amelia, when she replies that she can kill more witches but can not heal Amelia, Cam throws a dagger past her head. Vixanis then takes the dagger and keeps it. She then tells Jiǔtóu to calm down, who is still screaming and smashing everything in sight. Elora tries to calm her and explain that it wasn't real. Jiǔtóu then turns snarling at her and punches the wall next to Elora's head. Jiǔtóu then storms out of the building in rage. Trellimar remarks this isn't the usual reaction to getting sucked off, which Vixanis is amused by. Cam accuses Trellimar of hurting Amelia who defends himself by telling Cam that she stabbed him in the gullet. Cam takes Amelia and rushes outside. Vixanis mentions she should have broken out a while ago and Elora thanks her for her help. Vixanis says she is returning the favour from when they stopped the crowd from getting to her a couple days before. The three decide to tell Calvin what happened. As Elora, Trellimar and Vixanis walk, Vixanis asks where they are heading after this and when Elora replies Talis'Val. Vixanis says she's heading the same way towards Briarcrest, and they should travel together since at least Elora and Trellimar are sensible. Both Elora and Trellimar agree. Vixanis arranges her weapons holstering her bow and attaching daggers all over much like Cam. She also pulls her cloak up and remarks she can't believe Trellimar could get used to the sunlight. Trellimar tells her that she is his kind of woman, but Vixanis says he is sweet but not her type. Cam desperately searches the town but cannot find a place to heal Amelia. Technically he is the most holy powered being currently there, so struggles to find anyone else capable of helping. Around the town he can see others helping the injured with Finny guiding them. Calvin orders his guards to check up on the town's defences. Cam shouts out hoping someone can spare a potion or anything to heal Amelia. A small elven man, Cune, steps up and pulls out a mixture of herbs, which he pours into Amelia's mouth. As she slowly comes round Cune smiles, but Cam just pushes Amelia into him and walks away, now that she is healed he isn't bothered about helping her any further. He returns to the office to the others. Elora bumps into Cam as he comes back. They can see Barris on the rooftop pointing out the injured from his vantage point. He informs Cam and Elora that Jiǔtóu left village furious, and while she didn't appear to be heading anywhere in particular, did head in the direction of the ruined manor. After Vixanis leaves Trellimar looks back to the dust on the ground that was once Nanny Bones. The voices in his head tell him he has done well, and they will call on him again to continue to the capital city and find the artefact beneath it. He takes a blackened gemstone from the dust, before leaving for the tavern. Elora and Cam manage to catch a quick word with Calvin. He enquires if they were the ones who drove off the beasts. Cam says Nanny Bones was in the jail, and they killed her. Elora tells him she was trying to recruit Amelia. When Calvin asks about Amelia they lie about her injuries and say she just went off into town. Cam shouts up at Barris, cheering him for his help. The other guards begin cheering too out of politeness but they have no idea why and only did it because Cam did. Cam then informs everyone that they will be drinking tonight and it's all on Barris, so they all go to the tavern. Calvin tells them to make sure not to leave until see the reeve and get paid. At the tavern Finny sees Trellimar is hurt so he pulls out some bandages and sits him down to tend to his injuries. As Elora and Cam arrive in they see Trellimar sitting in a booth bleeding. Finny welcomes them but is rushing around like crazy trying to help everyone. Cam tells him he needs to calm down a bit. Finny is happy for them to take his room again for the night. Cam casts light on Trellimar, pretending to heal him, but all it actually does is cause his skin to start glowing. However Trellimar, not being familiar with Cam's spells, doesn't realize the difference. Cam then heads out to find Jiǔtóu. Elora sees him leaving so offers to go with him. Cam says they would be quicker if he rides her as her direwolf form, but she refuses since she has spent her magic for now. They head off while Trellimar remains in the tavern to rest. Jiǔtóu had stomped off towards the ruined manor, smashing everything in her path leaving a trail of broken branches and destroyed bushes. She sees the mostly burnt wheat field from where the fire was left unattended after the battle with the scarecrows. She gets to the top of the hill and lets out an, almost roaring, scream. She feels angry at herself for losing her temper and not following what the monks had taught her. Feeling tears running down her cheeks that she didn't know she was crying, she slumps to the ground and puts her head in her hands. As Jiǔtóu sits, she remembers the teachings of her masters and it comforts her. Elora and Cam follow Jiǔtóu's trail of rage and hear a distant scream. When they look towards the manor they can see a red cloth figure with a tail moving on the hill above. After a few minutes they reach the hill and Cam cautiously asks if she's going to kill them or if they should stay some distance. Jiǔtóu replies that she has not decided yet. He also asks her if she's coming back to town. Again Jiǔtóu says the she does not know. Elora comes to sit next to her but stays silent. Cam stays where he is and asks whether or not they're still travelling to Talis'Val. Both of the girls say that it will be discussed in the morning, Cam agrees and mentions once again that Barris will be paying for the drinks before leaving. Jiǔtóu apologizes to Elora for the threatening punch earlier, and Elora forgives her. There is silence and all of our heroes take a long rest. As they rest they realise the illusions they were confronted with by Nanny Bones were merely formed from their deepest fears, and nothing they needed to take to heart. Cam returns to the tavern and takes Finny's bed for the night. He thought it was a good idea at first but it is very small, leaving his legs and arms hanging outside it and making for an uncomfortable night's sleep. Cam wakes up to the horrible realisation that Vixanis still has one of his precious daggers. Jiutou is down After a few hours, Jiǔtóu senses a draught coming up through the flagstone she is lying next to. She can see that it could potentially be opened if she lifts it, so she gets up and wedges her guandao into the crack, managing to pop the flagstone up a little. She reveals a trapdoor with a narrow, steep stone stairway leading down into darkness. Elora says she really isn't in the mood for more exploring so soon, but Jiǔtóu lights a torch and heads down, so Elora follows. As Jiǔtóu descends and stands on the fourth step, she hears a click, followed by a sudden burst of flames from the walls. She would have been badly burnt were it not for her fire resistance. The trap does not phase her at all and she carries on down. Now mindful of traps Jiǔtóu decides to tap each of the remaining steps with her guandao. Every fourth step triggers the same burst of fire, but this time Jiǔtóu is far enough away each time to avoid it, and is actually just happy with the heat it is generating. Reaching the bottom Jiǔtóu sees a short corridor, and at the end there are some long metal bars that look something like a cage. Behind the cage she can make out some wooden chests, barrels, and clothing. Before the cage, on each side of the corridor stands two armour statues. Elora follows down cautiously. Jiǔtóu continues tapping the ground in case of traps and goes up to one of the statues. She can just faintly see some magical symbols etched into the armour pieces. Jiǔtóu prods the suit to knock it over. As Jiǔtóu does so, circles glow within them and both suits of armour start to move. Elora tells Jiǔtóu she really thinks they should leave, but Jiǔtóu is ready to fight and attacks with her guandao. She hits the statue but it doesn't take very much damage. She follows up with a kick, but the blow seems to be absorbed by the armour. Elora tries to convince Jiǔtóu to leave again, but when she does not listen Elora casts Shillelagh on her staff and attacks the same statue herself. Clangs ring out as she hits against the armour but it still doesn't seem to injure it. One of the statues now thrusts its fists out at each of the girls, missing Elora, but hitting Jiǔtóu. The second statues crosses the room and also swings at Jiǔtóu, taking her out. Elora sees Jiǔtóu fall so she shape-shifts to a direwolf and drag her away from danger. She grabs her by her tail and swings her up on her back. The armour attacks her again, but thankfully misses as Elora runs to the stairs and escapes outside. The direwolf lays Jiǔtóu on the ground, shape-shifts back to Elora, and tries pouring a Potion of Healing in her mouth. It does nothing. Checking for a heartbeat but finding none, Elora comes to the sudden and tragic realisation that Jiǔtóu is dead. Panicking, she shape-shifts back into a direwolf once again and runs straight back to town. Reaching the tavern, the direwolf shape-shifts back to Elora and shouts out for help. Cam and Trellimar happen to wake up at all the commotion and come down, to find Elora shouting that Jiǔtóu is dead. Elora runs to Cune and begs him to help, while Cam checks her body, thinking she is just resting. He is forced to put on a brave face as he realises the body is cold. He tries reaching out to his goddess Avandra, begging and praying for her to do something, saying he will owe her his life. Elora can see Cam has gone very quiet. Cune comes over and takes Jiǔtóu's hands, but feeling no pulse he backs away shaking his head, and signs to Finny that she has gone. A glimmer of a voice in Cam's mind suddenly responds. Avandra informs him she cannot help Jiǔtóu, but there might be some way Cam can find something to help. She tells him that several day's travel away, through Longwood Forest northeast of Tallfield, there is an elven spire which may be able to help them. Trellimar also receives a similar location from his patron, as well as another source of power in Briarcrest that can revive Jiǔtóu. Cam opens his eyes and, with no hesitation, picks up Jiǔtóu and begins walking off. Elora follows, starting to cry. Trellimar tells Cam and Elora of the locations his was informed earlier by his patron, and the three agrees to head to the forest. As they leave, Vixanis catches sight of them and whistles to get their attention. Cam spots that she is leading a horse behind her, so throws Jiǔtóu onto it before Vixanis can even start speaking, and he informs her that Jiǔtóu is dead so they are heading into the forest. Hearing this Vixanis hands Cam the reins. Trellimar telepathically talks to Vixanis, and begs her to please do them a favour and search for a power source that they might use to bring Jiǔtóu back, in case their current plan doesn't work. Vixanis agrees to do so and arranges to meet the group in Briarcrest. She leaves the horse with them saying that she owes them, and heads off. A Task Before Resurrection The adventurers spend nearly five days traversing Longwood Forest, the whole time sleeping rough, and just about managing to provide enough food and water to get by. They also go to great lengths to preserve Jiǔtóu's body as much as possible. Proceeding deeper into the forest they see enormous trees, unlike anything any of them have seen before. There is a stillness to the place, and they can feel it is very close to the Feywild. As they walk they start to notice strange things, such as passing the same rock a few times, leading them to realise they have now crossed over into another plane. Eventually they come to a large opening with a small lake. Standing by the lake is a creature that has the top half of an elf and the bottom half of a deer. Elora recognises it as a very powerful fey being, a spirit of nature itself. Cenaria looks up from washing herself as she hears hears the group and their horse approach. This creature stands taller than Cam, and is clearly larger than the horse, but with deer-like features. She asks Elora what she is doing here, recognising her as a child of the moon. Elora says they trying to find someone to help their friend, who has fallen in battle. Cenaria tells them many others have also travelled here for the same thing. As she approaches them they can sense a radiant power from her. She continues to inform them that they are fortunate to have found this realm, since many others do not. She mentions to Cam that she can sense a strangeness about him, and can sense that the light that was once in sky dwells within his chest. Cam responds more bluntly, saying Cenaria is topless. Looking at Jiǔtóu's body, Cenaria says it will be difficult for her to help a tiefling, since they are influenced by demonic powers. However Elora is quick to inform her that she has proven herself in battle many times. Cenaria tells them fey magic with the power to revive Jiǔtóu is very rare, and it is fate that has lead them to her. She informs them that they will need to do something for her in return. Far deeper into the wood there is an elven spire returned from the Feywild to the Surface, the home of the Endless Autumn. However it has returned in bad circumstances, because orcs have attacked it. A Green Hunter leads them, bringing hate and vengeance upon elven kind. If they can defeat the Green Hunter and help the spire, Cenaria agrees to return Jiǔtóu to life. She assures them her body will not perish in the Feywild in the meantime. She also says that when they defeat the Green Hunter, they must retrieve the horn from his helm and return it so she can imprison him. Cam asks why this creature hasn't done anything herself, but she says she cannot, since she must remain one with nature. Cenaria warns Cam that Jiǔtóu may lose memories, experience changes, and may even be revived in a different form. Trellimar decides to take the items Jiǔtóu was carrying, but leaving her guandao. Cam threatens to tell Jiǔtóu that he took her stuff, but Trellimar says he will give it all back. Cenaria gestures towards the trees and commands them to part, saying this path will lead them near to the orc camp. Cam asks if there is anything she can do to help, but she responds saying she cannot grant them anything since they must prove themselves by accomplishing this alone. Battle against the Orcs As they move on the sounds of the forest reappear. Elora makes her way roughly to where thinks the spire may be. They travel for a few more hours, until they realise there are creatures nearby. Cam falls into prayer, once again trying to reach out to Avandra and ask what to do next, but this time she does not respond. Elora can hear and smell the presence of orcs, when suddenly she sees three of them heading in their direction. She quickly calls out to the others to hide. Trellimar uses the Rope of Climbing he retrieved from the windmill to quickly pull them up into the trees. The rope snakes up and wraps around the tree, as Cam and Elora grab one of his legs each and he commands the rope to lift. As it slowly pulls them up, Elora loses her grip and drops, with the resulting noise alerting the orcs so they pull out their weapons. They can see Elora lying on the ground, but are unaware Trellimar and Cam remain hiding in the tree. First Round of Battle The orcs approach Elora and go to tie her up. Trellimar uses his Eldritch Blast, easily hitting the unsuspecting orc, dislocating his shoulder bone. The orcs now notice Trellimar but still don't see Cam. Trellimar commands the rope to pull him to the next branch, but the sudden jolt rips it from his hand and he falls to the ground. Cam casts a spell on the orc binding Elora, commanding him to stay, and the orc stops moving. Elora is curious about why the orc suddenly stopped, but takes the opportunity to druidcraft the vines off her arms. She then shape-shifts into a direwolf, much to the orc's surprise. Second Round of Battle Two of the orcs attack the direwolf, hitting her badly, as the third goes for Trellimar, who just manages to dodge. Trellimar then use his telepathy to intimidate the orc near him, by unleashing a primal scream in his mind, which drives the orc mad. Trellimar gets up and goes to stand in front of the direwolf. He tries another Eldritch Blast but misses. Cam throws daggers, but also misses, and has now alerted the orcs to his position also, so he jumps down from the tree to land on an orc. The orc sees Cam at the last second and leaps out of way. The direwolf bites one orc, knocking it over. Third Round of Battle As the orc stands up it swings its axe but it gets stuck in a tree. The third orc attacks Cam but Cam dances out of the way. Trellimar uses another eldritch blast, critically hitting the orc right in his face and taking his head clean off. the two remaining orcs stand in shock, as Cam stabs the one in front of him in the thigh. The direwolf also attacks, biting into him, which hurts him but she can't quite manage to drag him down. Fourth Round of Battle The orc who got his axe stuck in the tree now abandons it, opting instead to attack Trellimar with just his hands. He lunges for Trellimar to try and wrap his hands around his neck, but Trellimar ducks out of the way and avoids being caught. The other orc attacks Cam, badly enough to knock Cam out. However, once again Cam's hair ignites, his eyes glowing with a holy light, allowing him to still barely hang on. Trellimar makes another blast on the orc but misses. Cam now walks up to an orc, pulls his dagger, and darts for the orcs face. He pins it to the floor, and with the anger of Jiǔtóu's death flowing through him, he keeps on stabbing the orc, finishing him off. The direwolf turns to the final orc and attacks it, finishing him off also. End of Battle Cam's Endowment and the Spire of Eternal Autumn Cam slumps to the floor exhausted. The direwolf shape-shifts back to Elora in order to cast Cure Wounds on Cam, which he thanks her for. Elora has seen Cam's hair turn gold before, but Trellimar has not, so he questions them about it. Elora informs him it has happened before. Trellimar asks if Cam's golden hair matches the rest of the hair on his body, which Cam responds to by dropping his trousers right in front of them. Looking at the bodies of the orcs they can see tribal tattoos and a brand of a helm with two horns burnt into their skin. Cam also finds a very roughly written parchment, which includes a crude map with red line drawn in blood. There is also a tower drawn in the centre with the letter T on it, and a letter C to one side. Cam shows it to Elora and Trellimar, and they assume them to be some kind of patrolling orders. They continue stealthily towards the tower, but not before Cam stops to collect all his daggers. He also blesses Trellimar to aid his stealth. As they make their way to the tower they occasionally spot torches of other orc patrols, but thankfully they manage to sneak by unseen each time. The closer they get the more often they see these groups of about three or four orcs patrolling constantly, each time forcing them to stop and hide, which costs them a few hours. Eventually they come to an open space, right in the centre of which is a red, white, and gold tower. Surrounding it is a white stone wall with gold trimmings. Elven archers stand at the top of this wall, firing at orcs now and again that they pick out from the trees. Elora decides they need to be seen by the elves so they don't fire at them, so she approaches with her hands up to get the archer's attention. As she emerges from the trees, some elves draw their bows, but lower them again when they realise this is another elf. A speck of a figure runs down from the wall to the main gate. Cam keeps his eye on the trees around them for movement as Elora heads to the gate. Some orcs notice her and fire, but they are making hard shots so Elora dodges them by running faster. As Elora reaches the gate, she can see there are soldiers at the ready with shields and swords, standing in ranks waiting. One elf who is dressed in a tunic and carrying a staff ushers Elora in quickly, but she tells him she has two trustworthy friends who also need to get into safety. The man waves his hands over Elora and determines that she is telling the truth. She beckons Trellimar and Cam to make the run too. The elf is quite suspicious and wary of Trellimar, but Elora assures him he is ok and that he has saved her in the past. Cam and Trellimar just get inside as the gate shuts. The man points at Trellimar and has his guards circle him, saying to Elora that she may trust him but they do not. Elora says they are only here to help. The man knows of Elora and her father. He tell her that Trellimar will remain guarded, and looking at Cam, Elora informs his he is also trustworthy. The man says they must report to their queen, and so leads them towards one of the towers. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Trellimar Aleath New Appeared * Althidon (Elora's father), via a vision * Avandra * Bresseras ** Dragonborn slavers, via a vision ** Tiefling slaves, via a vision ** Mei Li and Zhi Rong (Jiǔtóu's parents), via a vision * Cenaria * Animated armours * Autumn Spire guards * Horse * Orcs from the Darkscar Clan Mentioned * Green Hunter * Jiǔtóu's masters from the elven monastery she seek refuge from in the past Returning Appeared * Barris * Calvin * Cune * Finny * Nanny Bones * The Bucklands ** Amelia Buckland ** Keran Blackhearth, via a vision ** Mirela Buckland, via a vision * Vixanis * Swarm of ravens * Pack of wolves * Tallfield guards * Tallfield villagers Mentioned * Unnamed reeve of Tallfield Notable Moments Trivia *'Meta-Game:' Trott meta-games before the episode by flipping through the Monster Manual to figure out the type of monster Nanny Bones is, until Mark reveals during the episode that it is a homebrewed monster. Kim claims to not meta-game like Trott, although Mark points out that Kim notes down the HP that the damage has dealt during any battle.The Battle for Tallfield! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 6 at 0:12:08 *'No One Gets It:' Mark makes a reference to the Yu-Gi-Oh card Magical Hats as they attack the duplicates of Nanny Bones to find the real one, but no one else seems to get it.The Battle for Tallfield! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 6 at 0:50:38 *'Forgotten Luck:' Mark said that Kim could potentially have had advantage on one of her death rolls if she used the lucky gold coin she was carrying. Unfortunately, they remembered too late.The Battle for Tallfield! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 6 at 2:14:36The Battle for Tallfield! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 6 at 2:24:41 *'Temporary Character:' Trott suggests that Kim should play Barris as her new character. *'Popularity:' After the episode, Mark tweeted that this stream had earned the highest donation total of all the weekly streams so far. References Category:High Rollers D&D